


伪直男攻异世脱单实录

by WWSH



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWSH/pseuds/WWSH
Relationships: 钟天昊/修
Kudos: 2





	伪直男攻异世脱单实录

小动物们一哄而散，钟天昊确保它们不会返回后，回到修身边，抱起人又开始啃嘴巴，手也不老实，钻进大衣里摸修的腰，那皮肤又滑又热，手感好得出奇，怎么揉搓都不尽兴。  
  
于是一双大手从腰部移动，抚过平坦的小腹，向上摸索，越过下肋缘……修使劲捶他胸口，钟天昊紧急刹车，憋屈得差点吐血。  
“又怎么了？”他红着眼问道。  
  
“你压到我了！”修委屈极了，手掌轻推他，“我喘不了气。”  
  
钟天昊的肌肉和骨骼确实比一般人重不少，平时注意了可以身轻如燕，但是干这种事的时候怎么还有心思想别的呢，所以一不小心就压到人了。  
  
钟天昊自知理亏，讪讪地一个翻身，让修一半身子趴在自己身上，问：“现在呢？”  
  
修满意了：“可以。”  
  
钟天昊猴急地又要上嘴，轻咬红透的耳朵，把精致的耳垂含在湿热的口腔中，立即引出修的一声惊呼，皮肤滚烫，身体抖得不成样子。  
  
钟天昊深受鼓舞，沿着白皙颀长的脖子，一直舔到锁骨上的小窝，两只手也没闲着，指缝夹住两颗小珠，修的反应大得出乎意料，惊叫出声后，腿间卡住钟天昊的一条大腿，下身难耐地蹭动，立即就想得到舒解。  
  
钟天昊再也忍不住了，像是面对一盘珍馐美馔，只觉得口内生津，于是毫不犹豫地低头，将其中一颗乳首纳入口中，如同品尝美食一般又舔又含又咬，修情不自禁地躬起腰，既想逃避，又想靠近将自己送入对方口中。他嘴里发出“啊——啊……”的短促呻吟，声线湿得能掐出水来。  
  
也许是他抖得太厉害，身上的大衣一点点滑落，最终完全掉下来，落到岩石下的雪地上。  
  
夜晚温度低，寒风乍起，刮在修裸露的后背上，刺骨的寒冷让他打了个哆嗦。  
  
修想说话，但是嘴里除了呻吟，说什么都破碎得不成句：“……啊……衣……嗯啊……冷……”  
  
钟天昊哪肯停下，直到把一颗乳首整得红肿不堪，才抬起头准备换另一颗。  
修头脑清明了些，抓住机会用手挡住他凑过来的嘴巴，软绵绵地嗔怪道：“我冷……”  
  
钟天昊忿忿地拧了把他的屁股，才放开人，侧身弯腰把大衣捡回来，重新盖在修身上，这回盖得牢了，保证不会再掉。  
  
打断了这么多次，修也知道自己过分了，示好地用下身摩擦钟天昊强壮的大腿，鼻音软糯地说道：“好像湿了……”  
  
钟天昊顿时粗喘了一口，右手从后背沿着脊柱，滑进股缝间，手指头抵达了那隐秘的穴口，探到了黏哒哒的湿意。  
  
触碰到的一瞬间，修畏缩了一下，然后强行镇定下来，主动将那里顶向钟天昊干燥而骨骼分明的手指，甚至将指尖纳入了半分。  
  
钟天昊呼吸粗重，中指弯曲地探入秘境，炙热无比，韧劲十足，像是能将他的手指给夹断，钟天昊都不清楚如此紧的地方，自己那根东西怎么可能进得去。  
  
中指缓慢地抽插，修安静地趴在他身上，甜腻的呼吸喷在钟天昊脸侧，身体渐渐放松下来，穴口也因此松软了些。  
  
钟天昊及时加入第二根手指，摸索着摁到了一处软肉，来回照顾一番，手指随即便被一小股清液打湿，修发出一声鼻哼，舒服到了极致。  
  
第三根手指也加入扩张，兽人雌性的身体果然与普通男性不同，不需要额外的润滑，也不需要长时间的扩张，就为接纳异物做好准备。  
  
钟天昊感觉差不多了，抽出手指，坐起身。修的双腿岔开，面对面坐在钟天昊腿上，他一点儿力气都使不出了，身体前倾依靠着钟天昊才没有倒下。  
  
钟天昊抬起修的屁股，另一只手扶着自己那物，在修的股缝间上下滑动片刻，找准穴口的位置，让修沉下，一点点侵入。  
  
何等的极乐天堂！钟天昊咬紧牙关，才没呻吟出声。  
紧，但又没紧到难受；湿，又没有湿到滑落的程度；热，却不热得灼人。像是为他量身打造一样，每一寸都是那样熨帖，贪婪地挤压着自己，仿佛在邀请他进入得更深、更远。  
  
钟天昊良心未泯，进到一半时看了修一眼，只见他闭着眼睛，张开嘴巴，正小口小口地吸气，脸上是欢愉和难耐的表情。  
  
钟天昊放心了，将自己没根顶入，囊袋抵着对方的会阴处，停顿了片刻，然后才开始缓慢地抽插起来。  
  
性是动物的本能，钟天昊上手特别快，节奏感也强，先是五分钟的四四拍慢板，随后渐快、渐强，一重三轻，从悠扬的小夜曲转为雄纠纠气昂昂的进行曲，惹得被演奏之人惊喘连连，眼眸湿漉漉的，是被欺负恨了的样子。  
  
钟天昊攥住修翘起的那根东西，以相同的节奏撸动，修彻底投降了，眼泪婆娑，嘴巴张大却发不出声音，一丝清亮的唾液不自觉地从嘴角淌下，完全失了神。  
  
钟天昊的心脏又酸又软，被炽热的爱意填满，他情不自禁地叼上修的唇瓣，舌头钻入口中，却不缓不急，用温柔得令人心颤的方式和修接吻。  
  
修抱住钟天昊的脑袋，忘情于亲吻之中，不知过了多久，下身被前后夹击，积累的快感终于到达一个顶峰，他闷哼一声射了出来，白浊的液体落在两人腹部，一塌糊涂。  
  
因高潮而紧缩的穴壁更加要命，钟天昊咬牙猛抽了几十下，终于也释放出来，喷了好几股，两人紧紧抱着彼此，等待高潮过去，享受同样美好的余韵。  
  
修的嘴唇向前送了送，钟天昊立即会意，吻了上去，用亲吻安抚此刻脆弱的爱人。


End file.
